mgrp_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Nura
"Quote by your character" Nura is a human who, through events she is unable to remember, gained the ability to shift into any type of animal, including humans. Shunned by most everyone who finds out about her ability, she travels by herself throughout the human kingdoms searching for someone to take her on as an apprentice and help her develop her magic. So far, she has been unsuccessful. Appearance Nura is quite small. Others often mistake her for a much younger person. She is unnaturally pale with straight, whitish blonde hair that falls to her shoulders. She seldom wears shoes, but always always wraps her eyes with bandages. Removing them reveals a jagged scar and blank, white eyes that emit a faint glow. When Nura ventures into the village she shifts into a black cat with yellow eyes. Personality Nura is very reserved when around other humans. She tries not to stand out or give anyone any reason to ask her questions about her past, and has become rather skilled at blending in and avoiding unwanted attention despite her oddly pale coloring and her bandages. She greatly dislikes having to isolate herself in such a way and is constantly trying to shake off her feelings of lonliness and focus on her travels. When she is able to interact with others, Nura is observant and curious. She learns quickly and enjoys putting new skills to use. She has a bit of a competetive streak and likes making games out of things. While in the form of a cat, Nura is outgoing, friendly, and energetic. She likes to find villagers who will play with her and follow them around for a few days before moving on. From time to time, when she finds a particularly kind person to take her in, she contemplates living the remainder of her life as a cat. However, other magically inclined individuals usually feel that something is off about her and will drive her away. History A traveling doctor found Nura unconscious by the side of the road when she was six years old, unconscious and covered in a localized overgrowth of weeds. Upon further investigation he noticed a large gash across her eyes. He covered them with bandages and took her with him as he went from village to village, teaching her as much as he could despite the fact that she couldn't see. The first time he removed her bandages to check on her wound, Nura opened her eyes and briefly made eye contact with him. She involuntarily transformed into him, causing him to believe she was some sort of evil spirit and abandoning her. Nura tried to return to the nearest village; however, not long after she began to travel she transformed back into her true form and proceeded to become violently ill. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Species/Race /*State the species or Race and give a brief desription or summary desrcibing it*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Shifter: Nura has the ability to shift into any animal that she has come into contact with. *'Animal: '''Nura acquires a different set of strengths and weaknesses depending on the animal she shifts into. While shifted, she is much more sensitive to subtle changes in her environment, such as underground movements. When threatened, she uses this to her advantage by channeling her energy into manipulating her natural surroundings. She can remain in an animal state indefinitely. **Reconstitution: Nura is able to rearrange the composition of the surrounding earth to best suit her needs. She can reduce rocks and boulders to dust, or, conversely, create a solid structure out of disorganized earth. Similarly, she is able to change the consistency of the ground around her. For example, she can change an area of solid soil to an area of loose dirt. To do this, she must be in contact either directly or indirectly with her intende target. If she loses contact with the ground she cannot reconstitute. *'Human: Through making direct eye contact with another human being, Nura gains the ability to shift into that individual. She takes on all characteristics of the person; however, she does not have access to their thoughts or memories. Remaining in a shifted human state requires an intense amount of concentration and takes a large physical toll on her own body. After she shifts back to her true form she experiences symptoms of physical illness, such as a high fever or coughing blood. She is unable to use reconstitution while shifted into another human. '''Synthesis: When Nura acquired the ability to shift, her connection with all plant and animal life was greatly strengthened. Her presence encourages plants to grow and thrive. Through focusing her mind she is able to accelerate their growth, providing her with cover from unwanted attention. Skill: Trivia Quotes Template Category:Female Category:PC Category:Earth Category:Humans